Want You Bad
by AnaCFranco
Summary: When Grant Ward meets Skye at the beginning of the new he immediately felt something between, but things are never simple and he soon realizes that he will never be able to be with her. * Despite starting with another relationship this is a skyeward and Fitzsimmons story.


**A/N:** So this is a new sstory I came up with and It's gonna be part of a series on AO3 but it will be just multi chapter here.

This story is not beta read so any mistakes are mine.

Hope everyone likes this story and any feedback is welcomed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D..

* * *

Grant Ward walked through the halls of the dorms to his room trying to avoid being bumped into and shoved along the way. Despite not liking the commotion that the begging of the new school year brought up, Grant was happy to be back at the academy, or more specifically, to be away from his family. He was finally away after what felt like a never ending summer. Thankfully now he didn't had to hear more political speeches or go to charity parties. Now he would be able to finally be who he really was and would finally see his friends again and do something he liked.

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't saw where he was going which caused him to bump into someone and drop everything he had in his hands.

He didn't even cared to see who it was, he just bent down in the middle of the hall to pick up his stuff only then noticing another pair of hands helping him. He looked up to find the culprit and instantly lost his breath at the sight in front of him.

She was beautiful. With her long brown chestnut hair that fell in waves down her back, her dessert rose toned skin(that was probably as soft as it looked, big brown eyes and her full lips that were currently curved up into a soft smile.

He then realized that he'd been staring at her for a while and that she probably thought he was a weirdo. He then quickly got himself together and stood up with only half his belongings in his hands. The girl had caught the rest of them.

"Thank you." he said shyly when she gave him his stuff back "I'm sorry for that. I was distracted."

"No problem. I was distracted too so I guess we can both take the blame." she said smiling up at him before extending her hand and introducing herself "I'm Skye, Skye Coulson."

"Grant Ward. It's nice to meet you." he said taking her hand and shaking it lightly- And he was right, her skin was as soft as it looked.

"You too."

"Are you new here?" he asked curiously. He was sure he had never seen her before. If he did he was sure he would remember it.

"Not really. I'm in communications so I don't really hang around this side of the school much. But this year because I decided to take some classes from spec ops they decided to move me from the communications building to this one. I've been in this dorm since the beginning of the summer. And I don't know why just shared all this with you." she said in one breath.

He chuckled before saying "That sucks." then adding as an after thought "Well, if you ever need anything I'll be just down the hall. You can come by any time. I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks. And judging by how things have been going for me," she said looking around "I think I might actually take you up on your offer. The communications building is never this crowded."

Only then did he looked around and realized they had been standing in the middle of the hallway obstructing the way.

"I have to go now. But, I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Yeah. I should head to my room too, so I'll see you around."

And with that she passed by him towards the other side of the dorms while Grant turned around watching her leave while hoping that he would see her again soon.

He then went to his room excited to his roommate and best friend again, curious to know what he'd been up to during the summer. When he opened the door to his room, however, he found that he wasn't there so he started unpacking while waiting for him to return since he didn't had much anyway.

Ten minutes later, when he went to back to the room after putting his hygiene products in the bathroom the door swigged open reveling his best friend, Fitz.

"Hey Fitz." he said.

"Ward!" Fitz exclaimed excitedly closing the door after him and attacking Ward with a hug.

"I guess you missed me then." Ward said chuckling and hugging him back.

"Of course I did. Things are really boring here without you and the rest of the guys to get me into trouble."

"Well, you have Jemma. Or did she suddenly became boring to you?"

"Of course not. But she wasn't here this summer. She wen't with Bobbi, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry then. If I knew I would have stayed with you or you could have gone with me."

"It's okay. I'm glad you didn't actually."

"Ouch. That hurt, Fitz. You don't wanna spend time with your best friend?"

"It's not that. It's just that if you had I wouldn't have met a certain someone." Fitz said skeptically.

"And who would that be?" Grant asked curiously.

"A girl." he replied simply, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"And is that girl by any chance your new girlfriend?" Grant asked curiously.

"Actually, she is." Fitz replied excitedly with a wide smile on his face.

"That's great Fitz. I'm happy for you." Grant said before adding as a joke "Even if you did ignore me for the entire summer."

"Hey, it's your fault for abandoning me here." he joked back "But I really want you to meet her. I'm sure you're gonna like her, she's funny and smart and the nicest person I have ever met." he said sighing and saying in a dreamy way "She's perfect."

"Well you seem to really like her so I can't wait to meet the girl who got my best friend so whipped." Grant joked.

"I'm not whipped. I just really like her." Fitz defended himself.

"Whatever you say. I'm all done packing. Wanna go see if the rest of the guys are back already? If you still care about us at all and not just about your girlfriend."

"Let's just see where they are, you idiot." Fitz said shaking his head at his friends joke.

And then Grant was walking towards the door only to be stopped by someone bumping into his chest when he opened it.

"Sorry, I didn't..." he trailed off when he saw who it was.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." said Skye looking up at him with a smile.

"Hey... So what are you doing here? Taking me up on that offer already?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I was actually looking for-" she started only to be interrupted by Fitz.

"Skye, it's you." Fitz said practically running to the door and pushing Grant out of the way and pulling Skye into his arms hugging her tightly.

"We saw each other ten minutes ago Fitz." Skye said chuckling at him but hugging him back.

"Yeah, but I already missed you." Fitz replied before pulling back from the hug and brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Seeing the exchange between the couple Grant couldn't help but feel stupid. When he met Skye in the hall he thought that she was flirting with him, that there had has in something there and she had felt it too but he had obviously misinterpreted it. How did he even thought that? He was such an idiot, he didn't even knew her. He thought he could have a chance with his best friend's girlfriend. He didn't knew that she was his best friend's girlfriend when he first met her, but he knew he could never do that. He would be a terrible friend and Fitz would never forgive him.

"Grant, are you ok?" Skye asked bringing him out on his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied trying now to look disturbed before adding "And it's Ward, that's what everyone calls me."

"Ok, sorry." Skye said surprised by his change of tone.

"You two know each other already?" Fitz asked curiously noticing the exchange between them.

"We met earlier today when we bumped into each other in the hall." Skye replied.

"That sucks. I wanted to be the one to introduce you two."

"Why? What's the big deal about it?" Grant asked, confused.

"Because I wanted to be the one to introduce my girlfriend and my best friend to each other."

"Oh, so you're the best friend. I heard so much about you aleady." Skye said.

"Yeah, I guess that's me." Ward said.

"Well, I guess that does it then so let's go see if everybody is back already." Fitz said then turning to Skye and asking "Wanna come too? I can introduce you to the rest of the guys."

"Sure, I already unpacked so I have nothing else to do anyway." she shrugged.

And then they were both out the door, Grant following close behind them.

Finding everybody wasn't hard and soon they were all in the cafeteria exchanging stories about their vacations. He, however, just sat back, not wanting to share any details of his boring vacations, and listened to everybody talk about their vacations, or more specifically, heard Fitz talk about how he had the best summer of his life and telling e everyone how how had met Skye and how they had gotten together.

He was happy for Fitz, despite his earlier infatuation for Skye. but he was afraid he was gonna be hearing him talk about Skye none stop for the whole year.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts he saw Jemma-Fitz's best friend- sitting quietly listening to Fitz talk with a sad look on her face. Knowing the reason behind it he went and sat next to her so they could talk without no one could hear them.

He knew she was sad because for her Fitz wasn't just her best friend. She was in love with him, despite him not being aware of it, and she had confessed it to Grant one day. He couldn't imagine how she felt now hearing him talk about another girl like that, but he was gonna do everything possible to make her feel better.

"Are you ok?" he asked getting her attention.

"Me? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she said in one breath being caught of surprise.

"Jemma, it's me, I know." Grant said before asking again "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." she said shrugging "Fitz is my best friend, I wanna be happy for him."

"But he's not just your best friend. He's more for you." he added.

"Yeah. But now I know that for him I'm just a friend, or he wouldn't have started dating that girl. And she seems pretty nice so that's good for him."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help you." Grant said putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a side hug.

"It's okay." she replied laying her head on his shoulder "I'll get over it, I'm sure. But in the meantime why don't you tell me about your vacation a little, to distract me."

"Sure." he replied smiling softly at her before starting to tell her about his vacation.

He hadn't been back for a whole day yet but he already it was gonna be a long and messy year.


End file.
